Daddy's Little Girl
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Vader may have his daughter by his side in Coruscant, but now must deal with the bane of all fathers...boys. And Leia does not take well to being told whether or not to date...AU.


A\N: A funny li'l story, because this kind of stuff is missing WAY too much in the SW universe.

* * *

"Da da da da..."

Leia Vader\Skywalker danced around her room, singing into her hairbrush before spotting the clock and quickly slapping her hair into a simple style that should do the trick...but what if he didn't like it? Leia stared at herself in horror, the mirror revealing every flaw in her body.

She shut her eyes. Calm. Calm.

This was _Ry'n_. They'd been hanging out since second grade. If he was asking her out, he'd like her hair. She'd have nothing to worry about.

"Leia?"

Leia winced. "Yes, Father?" She asked charmingly from behind the 'fresher door, trying to be her sweetest.

"Why is a _boy_ here?"

She gasped.

Instantly she was out in the entrance, smiling at Ry'n. "Hi, Ry'n. Sorry, I was trying to get my hair to stay put..." She trailed off nervously.

"It looks awesome." Ry'n reassured her, smiling.

"_Ahem_."

The duo turned to see Darth Vader, in his full glory as father, Sith Lord, and imposing scary person, glaring at them.

"Daddy, you know Ry'n!" Leia said, trying to laugh the issue off. "Come on, Ry'n, let's go!"

"Not so fast." Vader said coldly. "I'd like a word with Ry'n."

The two glanced at each other.

"Excuse me, then." Leia said, moving past her father, thinking quite loudly at him that if anything should happen to her date, he would personally end up dead.

The two men faced off with each other.

Fifteen minutes later, Ry'n was leaving. Fast.

Darth Vader, content in the knowledge that his baby girl was safe from the Evil Threat of Boys With One-Track Minds, turned.

Said baby girl was glaring at him, arms crossed and foot tapping, and reminding him rather powerfully of his late wife. Minus the compassion. "What?" He growled uncomfortably.

"_You ran my date off._" Leia snarled. Karyt dragons with broken eggs were more merciful than she was.

"He was not worthy of you."

Leia slowly nodded. Then, with a dignity only being her mother's daughter could provide, she stalked off.

Two hours later, when his inbox was flooded with porn, Vader began to wonder. When he next found a carbonated, sugary drink spilled on his head, he began to realize. When his sparring droids all mysteriously blew up, he decided that two could play that game.

Leia found that her computer had somehow decided that her password was no longer acceptable, and her background had changed from Ry'n's picture to a nun's with the words _It is your destiny_. She glared.

As Admiral Piett, the only man allowed anywhere within a mile of the Princess' or her father's quarters, later remarked, pranks like that were not meant to be repeated. Finally, though, the Great Prank War came to a halt.

It started when Leia left a prank to distract her father while she snuck out to see Ry'n. Unfortunately, this prank involved painting his TIE neon pink and green.

It was fairly obvious who had done it.

Upon searching for his daughter to make her clean the paint off, the Sith Lord found that his daughter was nowhere to be found. So, of course, he called her cousin Pooja, who blithely gave him the address of a party the girl was attending. She also mentioned that 'That hot Ry'n' was there as well.

Leia came home late.

She found no lights on her apartment porch, and so leaned over and kissed Ry'n. The two were perfectly happy together, and Leia was more than willing to stand there all night kissing her boyfriend.

"Ahem."

Once again, Ry'n left.

Leia glared.

"Are you TRYING to ruin my entire life?" She screamed at her father, once safely inside. "What, do you think I'm some helpless little five-year-old who can't even have a boyfriend?"

"You aren't supposed to have a boyfriend!" Her father bellowed back, trying to be heard over his stubborn offspring.

"And YOU aren't supposed to _WRECK MY.._"

The two glanced at each other.

Suddenly Leia laughed. Vader snorted, and the two nearly fell over laughing.

The two stopped slowly, then sized each other up. Vader walked into the kitchen and Force-boiled water. (Trying to be nice did not require no-cheating policies.) After fixing two cups of tea, he set one down and sat down in front of the other.

Leia frowned.

"It's what Kenobi did." Vader waved a hand. "Oh, just sit down already."

Leia grinned and plopped in the chair.

"You can have a boyfriend." Vader admitted. "But if he even _thinks_ about hurting you, I get to use him as a test-dummy for torture droids."

Fair was fair. "I'll fix your TIE. And get rid of the porn sites."

Vader smiled. "Deal."

Leia took his hand and shook it. "Deal. Pleasure doing business with you."

Vader laughed. "Never go into politics. You'd end up leading the Rebellion."

"Sure, Daddy. I'll stick to being a Sith." Leia yawned. "Friends again?"

"Friends." Vader scooped up the dishes. "Come on. Bedtime."

"I do _not_ have a _bedtime_."

Vader watched in amusement as his daughter flopped on the sofa, turned on the holoproj, yawned, and promptly fell asleep. He waited until she wouldn't wake, then carefully picked her up and carried her into bed.

The TIE could wait.

He was blessed just to have her in his life. And he'd never make the mistake of getting between her and a boy again.


End file.
